


Henry kívánsága

by marysidehouse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: AU ahol Henry nem bírja Killiant, mert nem tartja méltónak az anyjához, ahogy Robin Hoodot sem akarja a másik anyja mellett látni. Mit tehet egy 14 éves fiú, hogy összehozza az anyukáját... az anyukájával? #SwanQueen (+18)





	1. Chapter 1

Emma a tükör állt és az utolsó simításokat végezte a sminkjén. Végre nyugalom volt Storybrooke-ban és Killian elhívta vacsorázni. Tökéletes estét akart. Vacsora az étteremben ,ahol az első, igazi randijuk volt, majd filmezés a lakásban és esetleg más is. Nem aggódott, mivel Henry moziba készült a nagyszüleivel. Sóhajtott egyet és felvette azt a ruhát, amit azon az estén viselt. Tudta, hogy Killiannek nagyon tetszett, így nem izgult amiatt, hogy esetleg rossz választás lenne. Már ment volna le a lépcsőn mikor Henrybe ütközött.

– Hová mentek? – kérdezte a fiú és enyhén érződött a hangjában, hogy a legkevésbé sem támogatja anyja és az ex-kalóz párkapcsolatát.

– Vacsorázunk, aztán beiktatunk egy filmet. Tudod milyen sok lemaradása van Hooknak – mondta Emma, majd megsimogatta Henry feje búbját.

– Nagyiék is vacsizni mennek, de ne aggódj átmegyek anyához – mondta Henry. Igazából ő intézte úgy, hogy Hófehérke és David kettesben lehessenek, de nem csak ez volt a cél. Regina szintén randevút tervezett, egy olyan személlyel, akit Henry még annyira sem kedvelt, mint Killiant. Ezt nem hagyhatta.

– Várj, nem úgy volt, hogy Regina vacsorát főz Robin Hoodnak? – kérdezte Emma.

– De, de ne aggódj, én majd felmegyek a régi szobámba, nem fogom őket zavarni – füllentette Henry és megölelte az anyját.

– Rendben, de viselkedj jól. Regina megérdemli a boldogságát – mondta Emma, majd arcon csókolta Henryt mielőtt a fiú elment volna Reginához.

***

– Henry – nyitott ajtót Regina, arcán döbbenettel keveredett örömmel. Persze azért megölelte a fiát.

– Nem baj ha ma éjszakára itt maradok? – kérdezte ártatlanul mosolyogva Henry.

– Hát... nem, dehogy baj kicsim. Gyere be, mindjárt kész a vacsora – mondta Regina, majd beterelte a fiát az ajtón.

– Nem akarom tönkretenni a randidat Robin Hood-dal – mondta Henry és akarata ellenére kirázta a hideg.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte gyanakodva Regina.

– Kicsit fázom – füllentette gyorsan Henry.

– Majd mindjárt felteszem a fűtést. Addig miért nem terítesz meg? Ja és ne aggódj Henry, nem fogod tönkretenni a randevúmat, igaz, nem így terveztük, de már amúgy is ideje lenne, hogy megismerd Robint úgy istenigazából. Különben is örülök ha itt vagy,mostanában alig töltöttünk együtt időt – mondta mosolyogva Regina, majd visszament a konyhába miután arcon csókolta Henryt.

Mikor aztán Regina eltűnt a konyhában Henry elmosolyodott. A terve működik. Először Robin Hoodtól kell megszabadulnia, aztán majd foglalkozhat Hookkal is. Mindent csak sorjában. Besétált az étkezőbe és elkezdett megteríteni. Az anyja legszebb három személyes étkészletét vette elő, amihez meseszép ezüst evőeszközök is tartoztak. Már elkezdte felrakni az asztalra, mikor zseniális ötlete támadt. Fogta az evőeszközöket és felsietett velük a szobájába. Berakta őket a táskájába, majd visszament a földszintre és hagyományos nemesacél evőeszközöket tett az asztalra. Ismerte az anyját, ezer közül is felismerte ha nem az ezüst evőeszközök voltak az asztalon a kedvenc antik porcelán étkészlete mellett.

– _Már csak el kell hitetnem velük, hogy valaki ellopta őket... és akkor idehívják anyát, hiszen ő a sheriff_ – vigyorodott el Henry és maga is megijedt a csavart eszétől. – _Hihetetlen mikre nem képes az ember ha valamit nagyon akar_ – gondolta, majd kiment a konyhába, hogy segítsen Reginának.

***

Mikor aztán Robin megérkezett Henry mosolyogva üdvözölte. Már persze ismerték egymást, de ez egy egészen más helyzet volt, főleg, hogy Henry tudta, mi fog történni.

– Jó lesz végre úgy is beszélgetni, Henry, hogy nem üldöz semmi – mondta kedvesen Robin Hood és levette a cipőjét.

– Oh szívem, erre igazán semmi szükség – mondta Regina, majd váltott egy csókot a férfivel. Henry fintorgott egyet, majd inkább előre ment az étkezőbe. Regina és Robin pár percig még az előszobában beszélgettek, de aztán követték Henryt és leültek ők is az asztalhoz.

– Lasagnét csináltam, remélem ízleni fog – mondta kedvesen Regina, majd merni akart Robinnak mikor észrevette, hogy az evőeszközök nem azok az ezüstök, amiket még az apjától kapott. Ijedten sikításszerű hangot hallatott és a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

– Henry, hol vannak az evőeszközök? – kérdezte végül Regina. Robin feszülten figyelte az eseményeket.

– Csak ezek voltak a tálalószekrényben. Azt hittem ezek az ezüstök – mondta Henry színlelt ijedtséggel.

– Nagyon hasonlítanak, de ezek csak acélból vannak. Ez nagyon rossz... ez nagyon rossz... valaki betört – mondta idegesen Regina és fel alá kezdett járkálni az étkezőben.

– Garantálom, hogy nem az én embereim voltak – biztosította Robin.

– Anya, nem kell rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolni – próbálta nyugtatni Reginát Henry.

– Mindig a felső fiókban tartottam őket, de most üres a doboz – mondta Regina és felmutatta az üres, faragott fadobozt amiben az evőeszközök voltak.

– Regina, próbálj megnyugodni – próbálkozott Robin is, de Regina mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

– Hívom Swan sheriffet – döntött végül és elővette a telefonját. Henry elfordult, hogy anyja ne lássa a győzedelmes mosolyt ami elterült az arcán.

***

Emma és Killian már végeztek a vacsorával és a desszertre vártak. Jó hangulatban telt a randevújuk és örültek, hogy ezúttal semmi sem tette tönkre az estéjüket.

– Köszönöm ezt az estét, Swan– mondta mosolyogva Killian és gyengéden megfogta Emma kezét.

– Én köszönöm, remek volt – mondta Emma, majd áthajolt az asztalon, hogy megcsókolja a férfit mikor megcsörrent a telefonja.

– Vedd csak fel nyugodtan – suttogta Killian a nő szájába.

– Rendben– suttogta Emma, majd visszaült a székre mielőtt felvette volna a telefont.

– Haló? Emma Swan beszél – szólt bele a telefonba.

– Emma... hála az égnek, hogy felvetted – mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében Regina.

– Regina. Baj van? Esetleg Henryvel? – kérdezte Emma.

– Nem, Henry remekül van, igazából most Swan Sheriffre van szükségem –  mondta a barna nő és Emma hallotta, hogy hangja megremeg.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Emma.

– Lopás. Ide kell jönnöd – mondta Regina feszülten.

– Rendben, máris ott vagyok – mondta Emma és lemondóan nézett Killianre.

– Sajnálom Killian, de vár a munka. Ígérem, holnap este bepótoljuk a filmet – mondta Emma, majd ezúttal megcsókolta a férfit.

– Semmi baj, Swan már megszoktam, hogy semmi sem megy gördülékenyen ebben a városban. Legalább a vacsorát be tudtuk úgy ahogy fejezni.

– Igen – mondta Emma, majd egy utolsó csók után kiment az étteremből és bepattant a sárga bogarába.

***

Regina a tornácon várta Emmát. Idegesen dobolt a combján és meredten bámulta a kocsifelhajtót. Robin percekkel korábban elment. Segíteni akart, de ehelyett csak azt kapta, hogy Regina kiabálni kezd. Sosem tudta jól kezelni a hisztérikus nőket, így inkább Henryre hagyta a feladatot. Henry úgy érezte ennél jobb már nem is lehetne az estéje. Robin Hood elment, a szülőanyja pedig úton volt.

– Anya, nyugodj meg. _Anya_ majd segít – érintette meg Henry Regina vállát.

– Tudom, csak ez az étkészlet az egyetlen, amit magammal tudtam hozni az Elvarázsolt Erdőből. Mármint ami édesapámé volt. Sok mindent hoztam, de a szentimentális dolgokat minimálisra kellett csökkentenem. Nem tudom mit csinálok ha nem kerül elő – mondta Regina és Henry látta, hogy egy könnycsepp gördült le anyja arcán. Alig, hogy letörölte a könnyeit leparkolt Emma a kocsifelhajtón.

– Regina, Henry. Mi történt? – kérdezte a szőke, majd egy puszit nyomott Henry arcára.

– Ellopták édesapám étkészletét.

– Vannak betörésre utaló nyomok? – kérdezte Emma. Közben Regina elindult befelé és a többiek követték.

– Nincsenek. Épp ez aggaszt. Egyedül Robin járt nálam a napokban, illetve Henry. Tegnap előtt pedig még meg volt, mert rendet raktam a fiókokban és direkt megnéztem – magyarázta Regina.

– Ne haragudj, hogy ezt mondom, de Robin Hood tolvaj volt – mondta Emma, mire egy szúrós pillantást kapott Reginától.

– Ebbe ne menjünk bele, Miss Swan. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy Hook is tolvaj volt csak más jellegű – mondta enyhe cinizmussal Regina és leroskadt az egyik székre az étkezőben.

– Anya, kérlek ne veszekedjetek – nézett Henry Reginára.

– Nem veszekszünk, csak ideges vagyok – mondta Regina.

– Henry, miért nem mész és csinálsz anyádnak egy forró kakaót? – kérdezte Emma Henrytől.

– Én nem te vagyok, Emma én nem iszom forró kakaót fahéjjal. Inkább hozz egy pohár bort – kérte Regina Henryt. Henry bólintott, majd kiment a konyhába.

***

Henry idegesen járkált a konyhában. Lelkiismeret furdalása volt, hiszen ez nem ő volt. Ráadásul el akarta rejteni az étkészletet Killian-nél? Hát ezt tanította neki bármelyik anyja? Esetleg Hófehérke vagy David? Pár percig emésztette magát aztán döntött. _Őszinte lesz, lehet nem hozza vele össze Emmát és Reginát, de legalább nem veszti el őket ha kiderül amit tett._ Felsietett a szobájába és lehozta az étkészletet, majd lassan besétált az étkezőbe és lerakta az anyja elé. Regina riadtan nézett Henryre és nem értette mi történik.

– Beszélj – utasította végül Regina. Henry sóhajtott mielőtt bármit mondott volna.

\- Én tettem el az étkészletet, tönkre akartam tenni mindkettőtök randiját – vallotta be halkan.

– De miért, Henry? – kérdezte ledöbbenve Emma.

– Igen, Henry miért csináltad ezt? – kérdezte kicsit mérgesebb hangnemben Regina.

– Túl jó vagy Robin Hoodhoz, te pedig anya – itt Emmára nézett – te pedig sokkal jobbat érdemelsz, mint egy kalóz – mondta Henry és bűnbánóan nézett a két nőre. 

– Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így működik – mondta Emma és elhúzta a száját.

– De hisz nem is vagy belé szerelmes, láttam ahogy nézel rá és azt is ,ahogy anyára – mondta Henry, majd mielőtt bármelyik nő meg tudott volna szólalni folytatta, de ezúttal Reginához intézte a szavait.

– Ami pedig téged illet anya, te sem vagy szerelmes Robin Hoodba, csak azért vagy vele, mert egyszer egy tündér azt mondta, ő az igaz szerelmed. Akkor nem éltél ezzel a lehetőséggel, most pedig ostorozod magad és megpróbálsz a jó úton járni, de mi van ha nem ez a jó út!? Látom ahogy Emmára nézel, az majdnem csak olyan, mint ahogy nagyi néz nagyapára... és ne tagadd, mert nem vagyok vak rendben? – mondta Henry, majd felállt.

– Henry, te azt hiszed szerelmes vagyok Emmába? – hüledezett Regina.

– Tagadjátok ahogy csak akarjátok. Ha kellek megtaláltok a Granny’s- ben – mondta a fiú, majd elviharzott, meg sem várva Emma válaszát.

A két nő lesokkolva nézte egymást és nem tudták mit mondhatnának.


	2. Chapter 2

Percekig meredten nézték egymást. Henry azt hitte, szerelmesek? Jó, igen az tény és való, hogy mindketten csinos nők voltak, ahogy az is, hogy szerettek egymással csipkelődni. Főleg, mióta Regina jó útra tért, azóta minden jobb lett kettejük között, de, hogy szerelmesek lennének? Nem, az lehetetlen.

– Mondj már valamit – törte végül meg a kínos csendet Emma.

– Nem vagyok beléd szerelmes – mondta Regina, majd folytatta –, de abban igaza van Henrynek, hogy Robinba sem.

– Nos, én sem hinném, hogy valaha szerelmes leszek beléd Regina, de abban igaza van Henrynek, hogy amit Killian iránt érzek az nem szerelem, szimplán vonzódás – vallotta be Emma és saját magát is meglepte ez a felfedezés. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Egyikük sem mondott semmit és egyikük sem ment el. Túlságosan szíven ütötte őket a tény, hogy a fiúknak majdnem mindenben igaza volt. Leszámítva persze a szerelem részt, legalábbis ezt egyikük sem vallotta volna be, ha így is lett volna, akkor sem.

– Mondjuk elég szép vagy – mondta kisvártatva Emma és kikerekedetek a szemei, mikor rájött, hogy ezt hangosan is kimondta.

– Na de, Miss Swan! – hüledezett Regina.

– Upps ezt nem kellett volna, mi? – kérdezte Emma és teljesen elvörösödött.

– Ha már itt tartunk te sem nézel ki rosszul és jól áll a piros bőrdzseki – mondta Regina, mire Emma nevetni kezdett. Regina is követte a példáját.

– Neked pedig remekül állnak a koktélruhák. Kiemelik az alakodat – mondta Emma, ekkor már sokkal felszabadultabban.

– Neked sincs takargatni valód, Swan – mondta Regina. Időközben Henry visszatért és elmosolyodott mikor hallotta, hogy a két nő felváltva dicséri egymást. Elbújt az ajtó mögött és várta a fejleményeket.

– Azt hiszem be kell vallanom valamit – mondta Emma, Regina pedig ijedten nézett rá.

– Mondjad – sürgette az idősebb nő és dobolni kezdett a combján.

– Egyszer rólad álmodtam és Henry hallhatta, hogy álmomban beszélek. Mondjuk úgy, elég fülledt dolgot csináltunk és biztos vagyok benne, hogy kimondtam a nevedet. Innen az egész, hogy össze akar minket hozni. Legalábbis szerintem – mondta Emma és ha el tudott volna jobban pirulni, elpirult volna.

– Te szexeltél velem álmodban? – kérdezte döbbenten Regina. Mikor Henry meghallotta az „sz” betűs szót, inkább felment a szobájába. Valahogy ezt a történetet inkább nem akarta tudni. Emma nem válaszolt csak kínosan bólintott.

– Mit csináltunk? – kérdezte Regina, de Emma megrázta a fejét.

– Te hoztad fel, Swan, szóval? – kérdezte Regina, majd a szőke nő szemébe nézett. Emma tartotta a pillantását, majd sóhajtott mielőtt elmondta volna az álmát.

– Az irodádban voltunk. Valamiért dühös voltam rád és kiabáltál. Arra nem emlékszem hogyan, de végül a falnak préseltelek és hevesen csókolni kezdtelek, miközben a melleidet tapogattam. Aztán megint kiesett minden, a következő amire emlékszem az, hogy az asztalodon fekszem, te pedig orálisan kényeztetsz – mondta Emma és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Szóval vonzódsz hozzám – mondta Regina és Emma ledöbbent, hogy a nő nem akadt ki.

– Meglehet, bár az ember nehezen vallja be magának ha mindkét nemhez vonzódik. Ennyit a nagy heteroszexuális Emma Swanról – mondta zavartan és nevetni kezdett. Ezzel próbálva takargatni zavarát.

– Ne ostorozd magad, ha vigasztal Henrynek jó szeme van a dolgokhoz. Tényleg szoktalak nézni mikor nem figyelsz – mondta Regina, majd átült az Emma melletti székre.

– Nos, ha ez megnyugtat és is szoktalak nézni. Főleg azt a formás hátsó feled – vigyorodott el Emma és nem értette miért, de az a tény, hogy Regina vonzódik hozzá visszaadta az önbizalmát.

– A te hátsó feledre sem lehet senkinek panasza – húzta Regina a szőke nő agyát.

– Most mi a fenét csináljunk? – kérdezte végül Emma.

– Első körben megehetnénk a lasagnét amit Robinnak főztem – vetette fel Regina.

– Végülis kicsit megéheztem mióta idejöttem – adta be a derekát Emma.

***

Killian visszaindult a kikötőbe mikor összetalálkozott a Daliás házaspárral. Hófehérke kérden nézett a férfire, hiszen úgy tudták Emmával van a lakásban.

– Hook, baj történt? – kérdezte a nő.

– Emmának el kellett mennie. Valaki kirabolta Reginát – mondta Killian és elhúzta a száját.

– Te jó ég. David, oda kell mennünk – mondta Hófehérke mire David bólintott.

– Hát akkor jó éjt... vagyis inkább jó nyomozást – mondta Killian, majd felment a hajójára.

David és Hófehérke beszálltak a kocsijukba és Regina házához mentek.

***

– Te jó ég. Ez mennyei – mondta Emma két falat között.

– És örülhetsz, most nem tettem bele mérget – mondta cinikusan Regina és töltött egy pohár pezsgőt Emmának, majd magának.

– Mit ünneplünk? – kérdezte Emma.

– Azt, hogy rájöttünk, mit érzünk az aktuális párunk iránt.

– Mármint, hogy semmit és szenvedni fognak ha ezt közöljük velük? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan Emma, de azért felemelte a poharát.

– Egészségedre – biccentett Emma.

– Igen – mondta Regina, majd gyengéden hozzákoccintotta a poharát Emmáéhoz.

– Henry komolyan azt akarja, hogy ketten neveljük őt? – kérdezte kivártatva Emma.

– Logikus, végülis én neveltem fel, de te szülted. Most pedig krízisben van, mert mindkettőnkkel egyenlő időt akar tölteni – mondta Regina.

– Jó, de ettől még nem kellene ilyen akciókhoz folyamodnia – húzta el a száját Emma.

– Az igaz, de gondolj bele Swan, ha nem teszi azt amit, soha nem ismerjük be, hogy nem vagyunk szerelmesek Robin Hoodba és Hook kapitányba – mondta Regina.

– Na jó, ez tényleg igaz – értett egyet Emma.

– Most pedig gyertyafénynél vacsorázunk – mondta Regina.

– A szüleim megölnének ha esetleg lenne köztünk valami – mondta Emma és elhúzta a száját.

– Attól mert lemondtam Hófehérke szívéről még felhúzhatom azzal, hogy szenvedélyesen szeretkezem a lányával a kanapémon – mondta nevetve Regina.

– Ez felhívás keringőre, Miss Mills? – kuncogta Emma.

– Na vajon? – kérdezte Regina, majd közelebb húzódott Emmához és váratlanul megcsókolta. Emma behunyta a szemét és hasonló szenvedéllyel – mint Regina – visszacsókolt. Kiélvezte az idősebb nő puha ajkait és forró nyelvét ahogy az ajkai közé hatolt. Emma felnyögött, nyelvük összeért. Ez a csók felül múlta az összest amit valaha bármelyik férfivel tapasztalt, de ez nem volt váratlan, hiszen Regina nő volt, egy rettenetesen szenvedélyes, de gyengéd nő.

– Hm... ha ezt tudom – lihegte Emma mikor egy pillanatra szétváltak.

– Ajj csak fogd be... és csókolj meg – zihálta Regina. Emmát nem kellett kéretni, hamarosan újra lecsapott a nő ajkaira és hevesen csókolni kezdte. Egyikük sem tudta hogyan kötöttek ki a kanapén, csak az volt bizonyos, hogy Regina Emma felett volt és már lekerült a blúza és a melltartója. Emma pedig az arcába tornyosuló melleket kényeztette a szájával, miközben Regina kezei a szőkeség nadrágját próbálták lehámozni. Mindketten fel-fel nyögtek ahogy a kéj átjárta a testüket. Emma végül lassan megemelte a csípejét mikor Regina végre kigombolta a farmerját. Regina gyorsan lehúzta róla, majd Emma ledobta a pólóját és melltartóját. Már csak a fekete tangája illetve Regina szoknyája és bugyija választotta őket el.

– Siess már – sürgette Emma a barna nőt, mikor az gyorsan felállt, hogy levetkőzzön teljesen. Regina nem válaszolt, csak ránézett Emma bugyijára, mire a szőke nő is megszabadult az utolsó textiltől ami közéjük állt.

– Előbb hadd én – kérte Emma, Regina pedig bólintott. Lefeküdt a kanapéra, Emma pedig a lábai közé térdelt. Mélyen Regina szemébe nézett mielőtt gyengéden szét nem húzta a nő nagyajkait és közéjük nem nyalt volna. Regina hangosan felnyögött ahogy Emma az ajkai közé szorította a csiklóját.

– Te jó ég – nyögte ahogy egyre sürgetőbbé vált kielégülése. Emma mikor érezte, hogy Regina elélvezne abbahagyta. Regina dühösen nézett, de mikor Emma a fülébe suttogta, hogy együtt akar felérni vele a csúcsra kisimultak a vonásai. Ekkor helyet cseréltek és ezúttal Regina kényeztette Emmát. Miközben gyengéden nyalni kezdte két ujjal behatolt a hüvelyébe. Ez túl sok volt Emmának, így neki sem kellett sok idő és ő is közel került az áhított gyönyör kapujához, de az még váratott magára. Mindkettőjüknek új volt ez a helyzet, de valahogy ösztönösen tudták mit csinálnak. Regina lefeküdt a kanapéra, Emma pedig a lábai közé térdelt és összedörzsölték nőiességüket. Regina hamar ráérzett Emma ritmusára, így tökéletes ütemben mozogtak. Mikor aztán felértek a csúcsra megcsókolták egymást és közelebb húzódtak. Néhány pillanatig nem bírtak megszólalni ahogy átjárta testüket orgazmusuk, de aztán mikor visszanyerték a lélegzetüket, Regina a karjaiba vette Emmát.

– Ez volt... életem legjobb szeretkezése – lihegte Emma és ha lehetett volna még közelebb bújt volna Reginához.

– Mondasz valamit, Swan – suttogta Regina.

– Ezt feltétlen megismételhetnénk valamikor – mondta kuncogva Emma.

– Igen, az jó lenne, mondjuk... – kezdte Regina, de nem tudta befejezni, mert Hófehérke sikolya megtörte a varázst ami közte és Emma között volt még néhány pillanattal azelőtt, hogy a Daliás házaspár megérkezett volna.

– Anyu... apu... megmagyarázom – mondta elvörösödve Emma, aki időközben felült és eltakarta a melleit. Regina is hasonlóan cselekedett.

– Mi a fene ez? – kérdezte csalódott hangon Hófehérke. Emma sóhajtott, de végül elmondta Henry tervét, ami láthatóan sikeres volt.

– De... de Hook? – hebegte Hófehérke.

– Anya, ahogy Neal sem volt az igaz szerelmem, úgy Killian sem. Nem mindenkinek jön úgy össze minden, mint nektek apuval – mondta Emma és elhúzta a száját.

– Te ... te összefeküdtél a mostohaanyámmal... aki meg akart ölni éveken át – még mindig nem bírta fel fogni Hófehérke amit látott, illetve hallott.

– Ha ez számít valamit, már nem akarlak megölni – mondta kínosan Regina, de csak egy dühös pillantást kapott Hófehérkétől.

– Öltözzetek fel – mondta David és csóválta a fejét. Regina és Emma kínosan kisiettek a nappaliból és felmentek Regina hálószobájába.

***

– Most mi a fenét csináljak? Nem elég, hogy a szüleim rájöttek, hogy a kicsi lányuk nem annyira heteroszexuális, mint látszik... – kezdte Emma, de Regina beléfojtotta a szót egy puha csókkal.

– Fejezd be a jajveszékelést, Emma, majd kitalálunk valamit. Inkább vedd fel ezt – mondta Regina és átnyújtott egy elegáns kosztümöt Emmának egy szép selyem bugyi társaságában.

– Jól van – mondta Emma és felvette a szürke nadrágkosztümöt, amit Regina adott neki. Regina ellenben egy sötétkék hátcipzáras ruhát vett fel, ami Emma meglátása szerint remekül állt neki.

– Na gyere, majd megoldjuk – mondta Regina és bíztatóan megfogta Emma kezét. Síri csendben mentek le a lépcsőn és akkor sem mondtak semmit mikor leültek a kanapéra Emma szüleivel szemben.

– Anya, mondanám, hogy sajnálom, de pont tőled tanultam, hogy legyek őszinte és őszintén? Az, hogy bevallottam Reginának amit érzek a legjobb döntés volt az életemben – mondta Emma lesütött szemekkel.

– Nem is vallottál be semmit – suttogta Regina, de Emma megszorította gyengéden a kezét. Ez nem volt alkalmas pillanat a szarkazmushoz.

– De te heteroszexuális vagy – érvelt David.

– Én is azt hittem, de kiderült, hogy jóval inkább biszexuális apa – mondta Emma és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– De miért pont Regina? Mi a baj Hookkal? – kérdezte Hófehérke.

– Azon kívül, hogy Reginának remek a humora, jól főz, csinos és nem csak egy ruhája van? Ajj anya legutóbb még az is baj volt, hogy egy kalózzal vagyok együtt. Most meg még ő is jobb lenne? – kérdezte Emma.

– Igen, mivel Hook legalább férfi – húzta el a száját David.

– De... de mi van azzal, hogy kövessem az álmaimat és keressem az igaz szerelmet? – érvelt Emma.

– Regina és az igaz szerelem? Veled? – kérdezte hüledezve Hófehérke.

– Nem tudom, hogy ő-e az igaz szerelmem, ez még korai lenne, de mi van ha igen? Megcáfolnátok önmagatokat?

– Nem, de... ezt fel kell dolgoznunk. A Granny’s-be megyünk, anyádnak sürgősen kell egy erős Brandy... aztán néhány Aspirin... – mondta Hófehérke és felállt. David átkarolta a vállát és elindultak az ajtó felé, mikor Hófehérke megtorpant.

– Regina... ha összetöröd a lányomat, ezúttal nem fogok megkegyelmezni neked – mondta szigorúan Hófehérke, majd elmentek.

Regina és Emma meredten néztek egymásra. Egyikük sem várta ezt, bár, hogy őszinték legyünk spontán történt az egész, még azt sem nézték meg, hogy be van-e zárva az ajtó.

– Legalább nem Henry nyitott ránk, az lett volna csak a beszélgetés – mondta Regina, próbálva felvidítani Emmát.

– Ő legalább akarta ezt, de a szüleim ... te jó ég – mondta Emma és a kezeibe temette az arcát.

– Mi lenne, ha itt maradnál éjszakára? Vehetnénk egy forró fürdőt is ha szeretnéd – kérdezte Regina, Emma pedig gondolkodás nélkül rábólintott. Henry az ajtóban állt és szélesen elmosolyodott a fejleményeken. Ezen az estén boldogan feküdt le aludni.


End file.
